The present invention relates to identification of video content, e.g., video program material such as movies and or television (TV) programs, via a sound channel.
Previous methods for identifying video content (comprising the sound channel) included watermarking each frame of the video program or adding a watermark to the audio sound track. However, the watermarking process requires that the video content be watermarked prior to distribution and or transmission.